The Beginnings of That Thing Called Love
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: "Listen to me,Haruka Kuran!"Cried sixteen year old Juri Kuran as she fiercely shook her elder brother by his collar."I. Am. Not. Marrying you!"Pre-series The day Juri began to fall for her husband, Haruka -despite protests-.Pity he was so damn annoying...


~The Beginnings of That Thing Called Love~

"Listen to me, Haruka Kuran!" Cried sixteen year old Juri Kuran as she fiercely shook her elder brother by his collar. "I. Am. Not. Marrying you!"

With that she was pulling back her right arm to deliver a good, strong punch to his pretty little face. But before she could, he was calling out to her.

"W-w-wait!" He cried; eyes squeezed shut, hands up in surrender.

"Why should I?" She demanded; dragging him closer so that their faces were less than an inch away from each other.

"I don't want you to marry me," He began; calmly stating the facts. "At least, not yet-"

She shook her right fist in his face threateningly.

"W-w-wait!" He cried again.

"Why should I?" She repeated her demand.

"Don't hurt me, Juu~" He pleaded.

"Why?" She asked casually with a raised brow. "It's fun-"

"For whom exactly?" Cried Haruka agast.

"For me…!" Clarified his sister with a sadistic smirk on her face.

The pureblood male gulped.

"Besides," she continued nonchalantly. "You'll heal in seconds! No harm down, am I correct?"

"W-Well theoretically…"

"Not theoretically!" She screamed at him; her annoyance immense. "It's a definite; an absolute! Moron! Simpleton! Has the near limitless healing capabilities of purebloods not been proven time and time again?"

"Ah… well~" He sing-sang.

"Haruka!" She roared.

"The thing is," He began their earlier conversation. "You shouldn't hit me, because unlike a certain devious shadow marionette, I'm not manipulating you like a puppet; playing you like some god-forsaken pawn in a chess game… At the very least I'm being honest, so... don't try to kill me?"

"Try!" She laughed boisterously. Then, in a sudden eerily calm voice; bangs shielding her left eye, she said as her right eyes flashed scarlet, "I'll dismember, decapitate and castrate you; then nonchalantly bury you six feet under…"

Haruka gulped; sweatdropping.

"That~ won't be necessary," He replied; prying her hands off of his person. "Truthfully though, I only want your love…"

"You're my brother," She cried out in frustration. "I already love you!"

"I want you to love me as a man!" He replied heatedly as he pulled her to his chest; shocking her speechless.

Since when was he this forceful? Wasn't he the wimp of the family?

"Try," He whispered earnestly with blazing eyes. "Try to see me as a man; one to marry and cherish and _love_ as a husband… Fall in love with me, Juri…"

Her breath hitched, and at that moment she could feel something stir within her. A thought, that hadn't been there before.

'_What would it be like to be loved by and to in turn, love this man?'_

After a long moment, he released her from his grip; eyes still smoldering.

"That's all I ask…" He breathed as his arms left her.

Without them embracing her, somehow, she felt very cold.

With that, he turned and made as if to walk away. At the last moment though, he stopped; as if now remembering something important.

"Oh, and Juri?" He called; voice tranquil.

"…Y-yes?" She dazed as she still was, she could summon it within herself it curse that faint stutter in her speech.

He turned back to her and leaned closer as if to kiss her; her breath hitched once more before becoming ragged.

"I ate the last éclair from afternoon tea," He murmured; voice and entire expression solemn as his eyes burned with extreme amusement.

Her eye twitched, but he was long gone; laughter streaming behind him, by the time she'd processed all just happened enough to roar out, "HARUKA!"

It was a pity though, she was beginning to like him…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

As they stormed pass his room and mansion itself shook with his youngest siblings rage, Rido wondered why it was that they were so noisy?

Then again, he also wondered why Haruka was so annoying, and why Juri was so violent...

He sighed, reaching out with his mental capabilities to stop the vase on his left night stand from falling, only for the one on the right to plummet to its doom.

Right eye twitching in aggravation, he waited for them to pass by before putting down his book, sliding off his bed, opening the small cupboard under the single, slim draw of the right night stand, revealing eight vases identical to the one that had fallen only moments before. This happened every night, so he'd had dozens of them made instead of having to call the potter every single time. Reaching inside, he pulled out one of them, and put it atop the cherry oak furniture.

"HARUUUUUKAAAA!" Came the cry from outside as if to announce that they were passing back.

A giggle and a 'Désolé, Juu~" later, he heard Haruka's fleeting footsteps, before the other sped-up and disappeared from beyond the double doors. There was a fustrated growl at that, before a malicious chuckle echoed.

"You just wait until I catch you, Haru~" She cooed. Then, in a raging snarl, "I'll tear you limb from limb!"

He growled as the vase on the left crashed to the floor and joined the ones before it.

What he wouldn't give to one day have a sweet, gentle, loving Juri. You know, one with a personality kinda like...well, without any other way to put it, Haruka. Minus the annoying parts, of course.

A blissful sound escaped at the thought.

What else could be different? Maybe she would have short hair? Oh! And in a lighter shade of brown...

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Down in a crypt, well hidden and tucked away under the mansion, the Ancestor stirred slightly.

He sensed the beginnings of that thing called love…


End file.
